The Cosmic Crystals IV: Zythurvia
The Cosmic Crystals IV: Zythurvia is a movie made by MarioMario54321 in 2010. This is the last of the Cosmic Crystals saga. Story SPOILERS BEGIN HERE The story starts out very mysterious, in a very jeweled cave, one would explore past the boulders and the lake, to a portal, to a cave filled with purple-colored crystals known as Ultraviolet Crystals. Mario will collect these, and trigger something special. Stario in the Star World talks with Moonio, a friend in the mirror room. They discuss how Rock's password on the third floor is broken, and they can get in freely now. They discuss that some black warrior came and stole him, but he wished to get out anyway so it doesn't matter. Mario goes and has a swim before going to Bob-omb Battlefield. Things seem to be normal. After a run in the level, Mario comes out to see Luigi wanting something to tell him. Luigi tells Mario he found a brochure for a lake called "The Violet Lake." He wants to go with Mario because the view may be beautiful. Mario runs out, and aims the cannon at the sun, as Luigi tells him, to get there. Both of them blast off, as MarioMario54321 and LuigiLuigi09876 follow along behind, not wanting to miss out. LuigiGame2 and WiiMario360 wonder what they are supposed to do as well. Them, along with MarioMario66666 and Hitkid96fan follow along too. Mario and Luigi admire the view, as Mario finds a secret hole. Mario wonders what's inside as he falls in. Mario finds the crystal cave seen earlier, as it is revealed by a sign this is the Crystal Caverns. The sign also says if the reader can find the secret entrance. Mario explores the caverns, going past the boulders and the lake, and all the obstacles, even to a dino named Lavender, as Mario explains his story after he asks. She isn't surprised, many got lost in the caverns the same way and even died. Mario gets worried as Lavender tells him the way out is right in front of him. He thanks her before running off for the treasure he becomes aware about after Lavender says there is. Mario runs in and thinks this is like the Cave of Sadness/Cosmic Crystals scenario all over again. He jumps in, and finds the Ultraviolet Crystals. He finds them beautiful, much more so than the Cosmic Crystals, and realizes it is the same scenario as before. Mario jumps towards the waterfall, finding the secret entrance. Luigi notices and asks what happened, as Mario just becomes really shocked. Back at home, MarioMario54321 decides to tell everyone about Mario's encounter with the Ultraviolet Crystals and how him and Luigi found them. Everyone decides to follow Mario and Luigi, excited about the new, unknown-to-them crystals. It appears Mario and Luigi went ahead, as everyone follows afterwards. Superwalgina100 returns, to find the crystals in the big race before anyone. More fans chase after the crystals, all with no luck. Luigi up ahead shows everyone the correct way, getting lost in the wrong way but not getting stuck like the Cave of Sadness scenario in the original Cosmic Crystals. Luigi references Tabbyluigi (FireballMario) before meeting Lavender, who seems to know him. A friend manages to find the crystals first: SuperDanielLogan1. He waits for Mario to come with the pickaxe. Mario does, through the secret entrance, and notices the ? blocks are fixed. Mario mines the crystals, and runs back to the castle. An earthquake happens, in both Mario's world AND the Star World. Stario runs outside, noticing strange purple crystals along his way, as he runs outside, utterly startled by what he sees. A purple, shining warrior, known as the Star World Warrior. Back in Mario's world, Mario sees the Star World pipe in front of the castle, and goes in it. Mario explores the Star World, referencing the previous adventures as he does so. The others follow. He runs inside the castle, as Stario notices his arrival, and explains there's something more exciting than the lost city in the third adventure. Stario shows him the same warrior he saw before, who saved the Star World first long before Mario's first adventure. This warrior also trapped Starragus (Rocko) inside a rock and the clock, with the Celestial Star. Mario broke his lock, causing a black man to set him free and the seal was broken. Mario recognizes all of it, realizing it happened at Ztarragus's Island, as the same guy is the Star World Warrior. They, the warrior and Stario tell the heroes the full story of the Star World. The Star World was once completely perfect, 10,000 years ago, until "he" came. It was so perfect, not even Cosmicalitarus would want to change it. However, there is a reason that he did want to, that was never explained. The full story is explained Billions of years ago, a star named Zythurvia was born. It was about the size of the sun. The star was rules by a powerful being named Zythurvion, who is the "he" mentioned. Zythurvia was made up of Cosmic Crystals, including the Blue kind, and Light, Star and Moon Crystals. But the main crystal that Zythurvia was made up of was Ultraviolet Crystals. Zythurvion kept these and treated them as the most valuable treasures ever. Millions of years later, Zythurvia went into a supernova. This caused all the crystals to get scattered all across the universe, which caused anger to boil inside of Zythurvion. He spent a very long time recollecting them, to the point where he had 90% 10,000 years before the current time. Cosmicalitarus found some of these crystals and used them to create the perfect Star World, however, Zythurvion grew even angrier because of these actions. A bunch of crystals were used to create the Star World as well. The 7 Zyther Crystals were also needed to form the Zythurvity Crystal otherwise, Zythurvia would never retain its shape. Zythurvion attacked the Star World and drained these and all the Ultraviolet Crystals from the Star World, slowly turning into what might have been every single crystal in the Star World. The Star World Warrior, known as Geminon, fought Zythurvion and won. Geminon cared enough, being a founder since the world had been made. Zythurvion went back to Zythurvia, which was slowly dying. Geminon scattered the 7 crystals so that Zythurvion would never find them. After this, Geminon became known as a hero. While he was fighting Starragus, Cosmicalitarus became angry about what Zythurvion did. He did so much damage that Cosmicalitarus wanted to destroy and rebuild it. No one in the Star World wanted this, as it was still fine in their eyes, which was why he was locked in Cosmicalitopia, as he was trapped in there to never ruin the Star World. This was all before Geminon trapped Starragus in the rock in the clock. Geminon became famous for taking down Celestius too. However, the people of the Star World were afraid that Cosmicalitarus might return, so Geminon erased all memory of the city and Cosmicalitarus from the Star World citizen's minds. This memory was regained in the previous adventure when they re-discovered Cosmicalitopia. Cosmicalitarus also sent Mastar to destroy the Star World for him, which resulted in the previous adventures leading up to the present. Geminon also knew Zythurvion would get his revenge, with another hero defeating him seen in the vision of his. Geminon recooperated some of the crystals and hid them in the cavern under Violet Lake, and then put a seal on himself to disappear. It would only break if someone found the Ultraviolet Crystals. When Mario found them, Geminon's seal was broken and the beginning of a new adventure was formed. What the heroes will do is: search the universe for the 7 Zyther Crystals that he scattered, then go to Zythurvia and battle Zythurvion. If Mario wins, he will gain so much fame as a hero, even more so than the last 3 adventures. The heroes set off, very excited. They receive a spaceship from Geminon, big enough to hold, however, it needs Rainbow Crystals from the happy cave to power it to reach Zythurvia. Mario figures it out to be the Cave of Happiness they got a Key Piece from earlier, but missed the Rainbow Crystals. After retreiving them, Geminon takes them to finish loading the engine. Once they're done, Mario and the heroes set off, for the first planet. It is called Planet Rainbow, ruled by the Rainbow King, as called. The characters explore, not finding the Zyther Crystal at all. The citizens mention tick time, and it affects Marios ability to capture the Crystal. Mario goes down to an underground room found by Luigi, and collects a strange medal with what looks like an Ultraviolet Crystal with a comet tail. Mario comes up, and shows the medal. MarioMario54321 says it looks like a Comet Medal, as Geminon explains it is a Crystal Comet Medal. The run for getting the Zyther Crystal is done by doing this run similar to a Prankster Comet. To get the Zyther Crystals, the heroes must find the Crystal Comet Medal, then complete the run associated with that medal. Mario re-runs the Rainbow King, and defeats him with 32 seconds to spare. He explodes and gives Mario the first Zyther Crystal. Meanwhile, back in Marios world, CandyCao7 is back, since the entrance to the Star World has reopened and he wants to cause havoc for everyone. He runs, noticing the pipe is green. However, everything is quiet, as everyone left the Star World. The heroes proceed forward, finding a pink planet. This is called Planet Muzica, and Geminon apparently likes this place. Many of MarioMario's friends, including LuigiGame2, WiiMario360, MarioMario666666 and Hitkid96fan enjoy the music playing here, until it stops when Luigi finds the Song-omp king. He gets defeated, but another stands up and defeats him, a fan, who knows a tower will appear soon. Eventually, one does, as MarioMario54321 tries to enter, as it is bigger on the inside apparently. However, MM fails, as Mario punches a wall and goes in. Him and Luigi explore this tower, until Luigi finds the Crystal Comet Medal. The Crystal Comet Medal run is a Daredevil Run, Luigi has to fight the Song-omp King again with 1 bealth bar. Luigi gets flattened, as the fan from before defeats him again. The heroes recieve the second Zyther Crystal. Back with Candy, he feels annoyed because he can't do anything, and he doesn't have his sidekicks anymore, BandyKao7 and Danii4Nina are gone. It's just him now. He decides to explore the Star World freely, as there's nothing else he can do. The heroes proceed forwards, fidning the third planet, a water and electricity planet named Planet Watto. The heroes go on, and Mario touches the electrified water, shocking himself. Geminon sprays them all with rubber, concerned that this was to happen. The fans explore alot of places, until one finds a bright place with fast moving poles. He obtains the Crystal Comet Medal. The run is a Dark Cosmic Mario Run. Mario completes it and gets the third Zyther Crystal. Back in the Star World, Candy explores Star Mountain, marveling at the sights, but mumbling to himself. The heroes continue, finding a planet called Planet Snowmania. There is apparently a secret slide, that if not cheated through, is rewarded with greatly. Fans explore, as one finds an area to where another gets the Crystal Comet Medal. The run is a penguin race, to where the heroes win and get the fourth Zyther Crystal. The heroes continue forward, finding Planet Bleurouge, a red and blue planet. Apparently, the color changes there are unpredictable, unless one listens with care. A hero from the planet explains that the colour changes will affect everything, so they must pick a red and blue hero for this. Also, to not get burned in blue. The characters send out 2 fans, who get the Crystal Comet Medal, one failing, one succeeding, allowing their relative to obtain the fifth Zyther Crystal afterwards by solving the puzzle. The heroes continue, as they find Planet Dezzert, a sweet planet. Fans explore as usual, as Tabbyluigi returns and uses his FireballMario form to achieve the Crystal Comet Medal, as Luigi watches. Back in the Star World, Candy goes to the Star Temple, and finds 3 not-found Cosmic Crystals, but finds no use for them, and himself, as he believes himself to be obsolete and old. He then goes home after mumbling a few words of goodbye, and drops the Cosmic Crystals. The Crystal Comet Medal run is a level called "Just Dezzerts." It is completed, and the heroes obtain the sixth Zyther Crystal. Mario asks if the Ultraviolet Crystals that have been everywhere will be useful, as Geminon confirms. He and his friends continue onwards, to the seventh planet, Planet Watruin. Apparently, there is a secret aquarium here, as Geminon says. Fans explore, trying to get the water to its highest point, but encounter troubles. LuigiLuigi09876 manages to do this and get the Crystal Comet Medal, in the secret town, but also finds the secret aquarium and the last Zyther Crystal. Mario and the others cheer, that they have all the Zyther Crystals, including Luigi, MarioMario54321, and Stario. Geminon is impressed and encourages Mario to go forward, as things become more dangerous. The ship starts blinking red, as Zythurvia is revealed to be a black hole. Geminon isn't surprised and tells them that Zythurvia, as he told, supernova'd at a point in it's life. When stars die, they either turn into a Neutron Star or a black hole. It was so big that it turned into a black hole to suck up lost crystals for Zythurvions purpose. The heroes's ship gets sucked in, as what happens next is unknown. Mario realises the whole place is made up of crystals, as Geminon thinks they are inside Zythurvia, as it seems familiar to him. Stario is amazed, but asks about the Starship, as Geminon says it crashed, and it needs repairs. They're stuck for a while. Mario, Luigi, LuigiLuigi09876, MarioMario54321, LuigiGame2, WiiMario360, MarioMario66666, Hitkid96fan, and more fans search the black hole for Zythurvion, as Geminon wishes they can do this on their own. Tabbyluigi wanders around wanting a FireballMario-like partner, as another, wariofan279, uses a power called IceballMario, which cheers Tabby up immensely. Geminon notices that they have no idea what to do, as he finally instructs them on what to do. Stario tells the group he was informed of the grand total of Crystal Comet Medals being 8. There is one in Zythurvia. When it passes by, the heroes will ride it somewhere. A fan obtains the Crystal Comet Medal, and Geminon tells that Zythurvions Lair is in the middle of Zythurvia, and wishes them luck, as things have changed even for him. However, he does know someone who can help. They will meet him soon. He wishes them luck, as the Crystal Comet smashes in the black hole entrance, into 100 pieces. A fan collects the 100 pieces, and reassembles the Comet, as a fan also apologizes to Luigi for earlier at Muzica, when Luigi didn't do anything. Mario rides the comet to a completely new area, to which he completes. He hops in the pipe, and meets Celestius. Celestius knows Mario is here to defeat Zythurvion. Mario tells him of the journey, as Celestius is amazed he met the Star World Warrior, the one who trapped Starragus in a rock because Celestius's power was too great. Geminon appears out of nowhere, pleasing Celestius. Geminon finally asks for forgiveness, which after an explanation, Celestius gives. Celestius then tells Mario about how to get to Zythurvion. Mario is told that it is in a secret fire within a secret house. Celestius asks if the Zyther Crystals have been collected, to which Mario confirms. Mario is instructed to go into a fireplace, and dump the Zyther Crystals there. Then, they must go to the floating ship and use the Zythurvity Crystal's power to ride to the center of Zythurvia. Mario gets to the house, and finds the funnel inside the fire. He dumps them in, and they create the Zythurvity Crystal. He comes back, ready to take the ship, as Geminon reports the Spaceship is almost repaired. Mario finds it, and everyone, including Stario, Geminon, MarioMario54321, Luigi, LuigiLuigi09876, LuigiGame2, WiiMario360, Hitkid96fan and MarioMario66666, and many fans, hop on board. As they ride, the Zythurvity Crystal gives Mario power. The road to Zythurvion is very long, first following a path with other sucked in things from the planets, but Mario manages to get there. However, he proves to be too much for Mario, as he's too huge and easily triumphs over Mario. Geminon can't do anything about it, but notices he's drawing power from somewhere, as he notices it's the Zythurvity Crystal. IceballMario and FireballMario team up to create a "Freezeflame Strike" attack, but it does nothing as they run out. Geminon realizes they must split up the Zythurvity Crystal, back into the 7 Zyther Crystals, in order to keep it safe. If the Crystal is destroyed, Zythurvia will suck itself into a dark matter dimension. The Crystal is split, as the power of the 7 Zyther Crystals are used against him, decreasing his size, as Mario then hits him twice, before he grows big again, and triumphs Mario yet again. The Zyther Crystals are wasted. He will suck the Star World of it's crystals, and will make multiple stars so Zythurvia will never supernova again. All hope is lost, as the planets are pulled in, sucked of their crystals, and nothing will stop the Star World. Everyone panics, as the worlds are sucked in, but as the Star World gets pulled in, the 3 Cosmic Crystals from before go into Mario, and power him up. Mario wakes up, and everyone gains hope, for Mario to defeat Zythurvion. Everyone, from the seven planets, to the main heroes encourage Mario, and even CandyCao7 cheers. The Zyther Crystals regain their power, because of the happiness and belief of all that cheered Mario on, as told by Geminon. The Zyther Crystals are used again, and Mario uses his famous spinning technique and a few more moves, and Zythurvion is defeated. Zythurvion is no longer blinded by greed anymore, and tells Mario he will go down in history for this. He vanishes as Mario has won. The planets and the Star World are spurted by the black hole, all being restored to their usual places. After so, the black hole turns into a Neutron Star, because of Mario's actions. The Spaceship is ready, as the heroes blast off again. The go to the Special Planet, as if they go there, the Star World will become perfect once again like it originally was. Mario collects the 8 red crystals, and the last collection: The Ultraviolet Star. Mario writes his last entry in the Captain's Log, as he expresses how excited he is to become a Star World Legend, and sad that the adventures have to come to an end. Then lastly, the heroes approach the Star World. With the power that Zythurvion stole, the Star World is made perfect again. Everyone is happy over this, as Mario is finally credited as the Star World Master. Mario blasts to the top and notices Yoshi, who knows about the current events and helps him greatly, before jumping off. Mario, before going home, wishes to visit the new Star World, as he and his friends do that, before going home to the Mushroom Kingdom, as the credits roll. SPOILERS END HERE Characters Main Protagonists *Mario *Luigi *MarioMario54321 *LuigiLuigi09876 *Stario *Geminon Side Main Protagonists *LuigiGame2 *WiiMario360 *MarioMario66666 *Hitkid96fan *Tabbyluigi/FireballMario *Wariofan279/IceballMario Other Heroes *Fans *Mastar *Cosmicalitarus *Celestius *Bomberman Other Characters *Lavender *Smiley *Rainbow King *Bomb-owls *SamSam54321 *Bluck-Ya *CandyCao7 Villain *Zythurvion External link *The Cosmic Crystals IV on the MM54321 Wiki Category:Movies Category:MM's Adventures